Episode 691 (19th September 1991)
Plot Grant spends the night in a cell. Michelle receives post with some good news inside - she has an interview for the promotion at work. Etta arranges for one of Hattie's former schoolteacher's to visit her to talk about returning to studies. Phil tries to get through to Grant at the police station but is unable to. Sharon worries about him. DCI Chapman resumes her interview with Grant in an attempt to establish where he was the night Eddie died. Jules keeps a close eye on Clyde. Phil gets hold of Marcus Christie and asks him to be Grant's solicitor. Eibhlin and John do not know what to do with themselves. Phil and Sharon wait at the police station to hear news from Marcus about Grant. Kathy visits Eibhlin at The Vic. Eibhlin expresses her plans to return to Ireland. The pair talk about Eddie and his love for them. Eibhlin helps Kathy realise that Eddie did love her. Marcus stands by Eddie as DCI Chapman continues to interrogate him. John decides to return to Ireland with Eibhlin. Eibhlin visits Sharon and offers her Roly back. Grant is released from prison thanks to Marcus's help. He is relieved to see Sharon, and she is relieved to see him, but when he senses she has an ounce of doubt about whether he killed Eddie or not, he goes particularly cold with her. Sharon tells Grant that he does not tell her anything and she is unsure what he is capable of after seeing him beat Eddie back in April. Grant admits to Sharon he killed a man whilst fighting in the Army. Sharon helps him realise it was not his fault and that he must not blame himself. Grant tells Sharon he is unsure if they have a future together because of her doubt in him. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Phil - Steve McFadden *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin Guest cast *Eibhlin - Mary Conlon *John - Paddy Joyce *D.C.I. Chapman - Marian McCloughlin *Marcus Christie - Stephen Churchett *Mrs Humphreys - Cate Fowler *P.C. - Sam Halpenny Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street Café *Walford Police Station - Grant's cell, interview room, corridor and front desk Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Eibhlin and John take stock of recent events - but there's still unfinished business for Eibhlin to attend to. Grant finds himself in a tight corner when Sharon broaches the subject of his past. Hattie gets a visit from her schoolteacher, but can she be persuaded to return to her studies? Kathy lends an understanding ear to Eibhlin, while Michelle receives some good news. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes